


Emotes

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin discovers emoticons like ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ and ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ and starts using them in every text he sends to Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotes

-Hi Michael! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Michael stared at the text for a moment, confused. It had come from Gavin, but that idiotic face wasn't a typical thing.

_**-what the fuck was that** _

He responded, leaning back in his chair. Gavin was off doing something with Geoff today, leaving the rest of the AH crew back at the office. When that happened, Gavin would usually bombard Michael with stupid lovey dovey texts about how he missed him, despite having parted ways only hours beforehand.

-It's me waving, duh! I found a japanese keyboard with lots of cute emotes like that! ｡◕‿◕｡

Michael scowled at his phone, already dreading the onslaught of idiocy that was bound to follow.

_**-well they're stupid. don't send me shit like that, you know it pisses me off.** _

-(ಥ_ಥ)

_**-Gavin I swear to christ** _

-Alright alright, I'm sorry. C'mere lemme give you a sorry kiss. (づ￣ ³￣)づ

_**-I will shove that iphone so far down your throat you'll have to dial 911 through your belly button.** _

-Aww michael. Look! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ It's like banjo!

Michael looked at the little bear emoticon, trying to hate it desperately, but failing.

**_-...that's the only one you can use. Got it?_ **

-ʕᵔᴥᵔʔ Got it! Love you beary much, we'll be back in a couple hours.

Michael read it, before setting his phone down and returning to work, silently glad Gavin didn't see the smile he had from that text. After a minute he hurriedly grabbed his phone.

**_-love you beary much too._ **

He paused for a moment, debating on whether to send just that before tacking on

**_-ʕノ• ᴥ •ʔノ♥_ **

to the end, and sending it, cheeks pink. Gavin replied a couple minutes later .

\- ʕ♥ᴥ♥ʔ

Michael grinned stupidly at his phone, telling Ray to shut up when the man question him, before going back to work.


End file.
